


saturday mornings

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Morning Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Kinktober Day Five:hair pulling/voice kink/belly bulge
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Kudos: 31





	saturday mornings

Saturdays were usually busy, so on the rare occasion that both JJ and Hotch were free, they usually planned a longer scene. This morning on the other hand, there was nothing planned and when JJ woke up, she was laying on Hotch’s chest and his hand was already brushing through her hair.

“Good morning,” he whispered into her hair, his voice still gravely from sleep and she thought she could not fall even more in love with it. Turning to look him in the eyes, all the while squeezing her legs together, Hotch got the hint. “Oh does someone like the sound of my voice this morning?”

“Yes, sir,” JJ responded, Hotch’s hand pulling lightly at her hair.

Gently taking off her clothes, he paid special attention to in between her legs and used his mouth to get her worked up. As soon as he could tell that she was getting close, he pulled away and lined himself up with her, the entire time gripping her hair and whispering into her ear about how good of a girl she was going to be for him.

JJ, was to put it lightly, was in heaven. She was being dotted on, her hair being pulled in the best way possible, and Hotch’s voice was still deeper than normal from sleep. She felt like she could probably cum from all of that alone. She didn’t have much time to think on the matter because she was crying out with pleasure as Hotch kept a steady rhythm of hitting that sweet spot inside of her.

“Look at that,” Hotch said and she looked down to see what he was talking about. “I can see myself through you.”

All JJ could moan as her thighs began to twitch, Hotch’s large hand on her stomach, tracing the outline as he thrust into her, cumming almost as soon as she did. After he pulled himself out, JJ looked at him through blissful eyes and said, “I love you.”

“And I love you too.” 


End file.
